Hogwarts the best place ever
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Obwohl ich diese Story schon vor Jahren geschrieben habe, muss ich trotzdem bei jedem Lesen lachen. Viel Humor was sonst mit den Maraudern.Feierlicher Schluss inbegriffen :Viel Spass beim Lesen bitte reviewt eure Gedanken!
1. Chapter 1

Hiermit gebe ich bekannt, dass alle Personen **_Joanne K. Rowlings_** geistiges Eigentum sind. Diese Fanfic wurde vor der Herausgabe von HP6 geschrieben, was aber auch nicht viel daran verändern würde. Außerdem wird die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass Lily und James erst im siebten Jahr zusammen kamen.

1. Träume, Strafen & Flüche 

(Beginn in HP5 – Harrys Reise in Snapes Gedanken)

„Wer will sehen, wie ich Schniefelus die Unterhose ausziehe?"

James hob drohend den Zauberstab und keiner hatte Zweifel daran, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, denn er und Snape sahen sich an, als würden sie sich gleich mit den Fäusten aufeinander stürzen.

In der Ferne sah James Lily durch das Schlossportal verschwinden, aber das steigerte seine Wut nur noch. Na schön, wenn er ihr zu hochnäsig war, dann würde ihm ihre Meinung in Zukunft egal sein.

Er öffnete den Mund um einen Fluch auszusprechen, doch Sirius nahm ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn ein paar Meter weg von Snape, der, nun da James´ Fluch aufgehoben war, zu Boden stürzte.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", fuhr James Sirius an.

„Bevor du mich verhext, schau lieber mal wer da kommt!", antwortete Sirius angespannt. „Ich glaub, jetzt kriegen wir gewaltigen Ärger!"

James wirbelte herum und sah Professor McGonagall über den Rasen auf die Schülerschar zulaufen, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Wut. Schon zwanzig Meter bevor sie James, Sirius, Snape und die anderen erreicht hatte, begann sie zu schreien: „Wie können Sie es wagen ... So ein schändliches Verhalten hätte ich nie von Ihnen beiden erwartet! ... Oh, nein lassen Sie das Mr. Snape, ICH WARNE SIE!"

Doch zu spät.

Nun, da James und Sirius sich von ihm abgewandt hatten, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab erreicht und wütend gegen James erhoben. Als McGonagall schrie wandte dieser sich blitzschnell um, aber Snape hatte seinen Fluch bereits gesprochen. Augenblicklich zogen sich unsichtbare Schlingen um seine Arme, Hände, Beine und seinen Bauch. Sie zogen sich zusammen und schnitten tief ins Fleisch ein. Er wurde zusammengeschnürt wie ein Paket und Sirius musste untätig zusehen, wie sein bester Freund vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein verlor.

Snape grinste hämisch, doch nicht lange, denn dann war Professor McGonagall bei ihm angelangt. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Heben Sie diesen Fluch sofort auf!", rief sie außer sich vor Wut und Entsetzen.

Widerstrebend murmelte Snape den Gegenfluch, woraufhin sich James´ Körper von der Größe eines 10einhalb Zoll Kessels wieder auf seine normale Größe ausbreiten konnte.

Dort wo die unsichtbaren Fesseln ihn ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten, waren rote Striemen zu sehen. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund lag er im Gras. Gegen das grüne frische Sommergras hob sich sein Gesicht besonders blass ab.

„Bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel, - SOFORT!", sagte Prof. McGonagall, wobei das letzte Wort an Sirius gerichtet war, der drauf und dran war, sich auf Snape zu stürzen.

Remus, Wurmschwanz und Sirius hexten James auf eine eilends heraufbeschworene Trage, während Professor McGonagall Snape am Arm packte und über den Rasen auf das Schloss zuschliff. Sie ging mit Snape ein paar Meter vor den vier Freunden und so konnten sie hören wie Professor McGonagall Snape zusammenstauchte. Von wegen Folterfluch gegen Mitschüler richten, unverzeihlich, egal was die anderen vorher getan hatten. Bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich zu Sirius um und bellte:

„Und Sie brauchen sich auch keine Hoffnungen zu machen, Sie werden hart bestraft werden, ebenso wie Mr. Potter!"

Sirius achtete allerdings gar nicht auf sie. Sein Blick war auf Snapes Rücken gerichtet und in seinem Blick lag solcher Hass, dass sich Remus ernsthafte Sorgen machte, er würde Snape tatsächlich noch angreifen.

Madam Pomfrey flöste James sofort allerlei verschieden Zaubertränke ein und machte sich offensichtlich ziemliche Sorgen um seinen Zustand.

In der Schule gingen die wildesten Gerüchte um, von wegen Snape sei rausgeworfen worden und James gestorben. Allerdings zerstreuten sich diese Gerüchte wieder, als Snape leichenblass und mit vor Arbeit wunden Fingern, da er dem Hausmeister, Apollyon Pringle (HP4) nächtelang bei einem gründlichem Fensterputz im gesamten Schloss hatte helfen müssen, wieder im Unterricht auftauchte.

Die Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Sirius hatte offensichtlich ihren Höhepunkt erreicht, denn ein Zusammentreffen der Beiden endete meist damit, dass Remus und Wurmschwanz Sirius in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzerrten, während Snape mit mühsam beherrschtem Blick entschwand. Nur sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore, sich zusammenzureißen, hinderte ihn daran, Sirius einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Remus, der nachts einmal auf die Toilette gehen musste, hörte, wie Sirius im Schlaf etwas murmelte von: „Schniefelus grrrrrrrrrr ... saftiger Fluch ... Biss in den Hintern ... grrr ..." Tags darauf behauptete Sirius nichts davon zu wissen.

James kam nach eineinhalb Wochen im Krankenflügel wieder zu sich. Er war noch sehr schwach, doch Madam Pomfrey war zuversichtlich, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommen würde.

Anfangs hatte er recht wenig Ansporn wieder in den Schulalltag zurückzukehren, wo er zweifellos wieder Snape begegnen würde. Außerdem kam Professor Dumbledore vorbei und erläuterte Sirius und ihm ihre Strafen. Sie mussten Hagrid und Ogg(HP4), dem Wildhüter helfen die Zauberstabbäume im Verbotenen Wald mit Bowtrucklenistkästen auszustatten, um sie wieder vermehrt anzusiedeln. Wenn man bedachte wie viele dieser Bäume es in dem 70 000 Quadratkilometer großen Wald gab würde das sicher viele Nächte lang dauern.

Doch dann kam einen Tages eine Genensungskarte, die ihn aufmunterte. Er bekam täglich etwa 15 Briefe von seinen Mitschülern, die ihm eine schnelle Genesung wünschten.

Der Inhalt dieser besonderen Karte lautete:

Dear James 

Ich hoffe du lernst daraus, dass man mit Gewalt nichts erreicht, sondern im Krankenflügel landet! Ich hoffe du lässt Snape in Zukunft in Ruhe! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich hochnäsig genannt habe.

Gute Besserung 

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Der „Badesee" von Hogwarts...**

Als James vollkommen genesen wieder aus dem Krankenflügel kam, war es noch wärmer geworden.

So hohe Temperaturen hatte man in und um Schloss Hogwarts schon lange nicht mehr gemessen. Die Schüler waren träge und hätten sich am liebsten die ganze Zeit nur im Gras gefläzt und im See geschwommen.

Die meisten Lehrer verlangten jetzt nach den ZAG´s auch kaum mehr etwas im Unterricht. Sie lernten ihnen lustige und einfache Zauber, die allerdings sehr nützlich waren.

James und Sirius musste zwei der letzten drei Schulwochen damit verbringen, nachts im Verbotenen Wald umherzustreifen und Nistkästen auf bis zu 30 Meter hohe Bäume zu hängen.

Remus, Peter, Lily und ihre besten Freundinnen aus Gryffindor, mit denen sie auch den Schlafsaal teilte, Ceci, Marie und Zoe hatten stundenlange Heiterkeitsanfälle, als die Beiden in Verwandlung vor Erschöpfung einschliefen und McGonagall die zwei verzauberte, so dass sie bei jedem Atemzug große Seifenblasen ausatmeten.

Durch das Lachen der Mitschüler wachte James schließlich auf und musste selbst lachen, bei dem Anblick von Sirius, der mit dem Kopf auf einen aufgeschlagenem Büchereiband gefallen war, der empört quiekte und schnaufte. Über seinem Kopf hatte sich schon eine dicke Wolke aus Seifenblasen gebildet, die erst nach Wochen platzten würden.

McGonagall lächelte, was sehr selten bei ihr vorkam, und sagte: „Na Mr. Potter? Lohnt es sich wirklich sich mit Mitschülern zu duellieren?"

James fing Lilys Blick auf, die triumphierend und amüsiert grinste.

"Alle aufpassen, jetzt zeige ich Ihnen einen sehr nützlichen kleinen Zauber. Wirklich sehr nützlich."

Sie schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn ausladend über Sirius Kopf und rief: „Morcenius Wecaro". Augenblicklich schwebte Sirius von seinem Sessel (das Buch klappte sofort zusammen, hüpfte vom Pult und hoppelte wütend prustend und schnaufend davon) und schwebte durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Die Klasse lief zu den Fenstern und sah ihm hinterher, wie er Kopfschlenkernd, Seifenblasen ausblasend und tief schlafend gen Boden schwebte. Mit einem leisen Patschen landete er im trotz der Wärme beachtlich kühlen Wasser des Sees.

Sofort fuhr er auf und sah sich verwirrt blinzelnd um. Empört sah er auf und entdeckte die lachenden Gesichter seiner Mitschüler an den Fenstern.

Er konnte gar nicht anders als zu lachen.

Triefend und sich ekelnd (Remus, James, Peter und er gingen nie in den See baden, seit ihnen die Maulende Myrte erzählt hatte, dass sie öfters mit dem Inhalt einer Toilette in den See geschwemmt wurde) stieg er aus dem Wasser und patschte die Treppe hoch in die Eingangshalle, wo er einem lächelndem Dumbledore begegnete, der seine Extraeinlage offensichtlich ebenfalls gesehen hatte, denn er sagte mit freundlicher Stimme:

„Nun Mr. Black, ich denke Sie brauchen sich an einem so heißen Tag wie heute keine frischen Kleider anziehen. Ich muss sagen, dass sie anscheinend ein Talent zum Schweben haben, wirklich sehr schön." Glucksend entschwand er in Richtung der Kerker.

Sirius ging zurück ins Klassenzimmer, kleine Pfützen in der ganzen Schule hinterlassend. Manche seiner Mitschüler mussten sich an den Pulten festhalten, um nicht umzufallen vor lachen.

„Also das war ja ein Meisterstück Frau Professor, aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich Sie jetzt so einfach davonkommen lasse. Das erfordert Rache. Nicht wahr, James, heute noch müssen wir uns was ausdenken!", tönte Sirius.

„Na darauf bin ich ja gespannt Mr. Black. Ich freue mich schon.", antwortete Professor McGonagall grinsend und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „So und jetzt werden wir alle diesen Zauberspruch und die richtige Armbewegung üben. Übrigens, wer zufällig keinen See oder Teich zuhause hat, dieser Zauber gelingt auch sehr gut bei Waschbecken oder Badewannen."

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren noch immer viel Gelächter zu hören und viele sprachen James und Sirius darauf an, dass sie eingeschlafen waren aber die zwei nahmen es mit Humor und lachten mit den anderen.

Tatsächlich heckten sich noch in dieser Nacht bei der Strafarbeit einen Plan aus. Natürlich machten sie das nicht aus Rache an Professor McGonagall sondern, weil es ihrer Meinung schon viel zu lange keinen guten Streich mehr in Hogwarts gegeben hatte.

Es waren einfach alle damit beschäftigt gewesen sich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Morgen war ein riesiger Menschenauflauf vor dem Tor zur großen Halle, da das Tor sich nicht öffnen ließ und keiner frühstücken konnte. Die Lehrer versuchten Ruhe zu schaffen, schafften das allerdings erst, als sie Funken aus den Zauberstäben versprühten.

McGonagall spähte misstrauisch zu Sirius und James hinüber, aber die beiden wirkten mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie die anderen Schüler, da es ihnen plötzlich verwehrt wurde in die große Halle zu gehen. Wenn sie es recht überlegte, waren sie nicht etwas zu aufgeregt?

Doch dann wurden Professor McGonagalls Gedanken von der Tatsache unterbrochen, dass sich viele Schüler jetzt auf den Boden setzten und sagten, sie würden sich nicht eher vom Fleck rühren bevor sie ihr Frühstück bekommen hätten.

Auch Lily hatte Sirius und James beobachtet, allerdings hatte sie etwas beobachtet, was Minerva McGonagall entgangen war. James hatte Sirius angeblickt und ganz kurz und geübt, verdächtigerweise mit einem Auge gezwinkert! Entschlossen marschierte sie auf die beiden zu.

„Was habt ihr damit zu tun?", kam sie sofort auf den Punkt.

„Du verdächtigst doch nicht etwa uns?", rief James und riss die Augen weit auf und sah Lily an, wie das reinste Unschuldslamm.

„Ich bitte dich James. Zu so einem Blick bist du gar nicht imstande, ich sehe doch, dass das gespielt ist!"

„Also gut, ich gebe zu, dass wir etwas damit zu tun haben, aber ich sage nicht was." gab James zu. Triumphierend sagte Lily: „Ich wollte nur hören, dass ich recht habe, obwohl ich es ja gewusst habe."

Grinsend schlängelte sie sich durch die Menschentrauben zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Und übrigens müsstest du einmal meine Mutter treffen, die wäre begeistert, es gibt sehr wenig Leute, die mich durchschauen, wenn ich lüge. Sie würde einen Kurs bei dir machen wollen!", rief James ihr nach. „Ich werde es mir merken!", rief Lily zurück, dann verschwand sie hinter einer Horde aufgeregter Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw.

Bevor Lily weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was James und Sirius da ausheckten, erschien Professor Dumbledore. Stirnrunzelnd untersuchte er die Tür, die auch allen „Alohomora"-Zaubern der Lehrer widerstanden hatte und versuchte es dann mit einer direkten Aufforderung:

„Ich bin Professor Albus (Percival Wulfric Brian ) Dumbledore und Direktor dieser Schule. Und ich frage dich, warum du die Bewohner von Hogwarts nicht einlässt!" Und zur Verwunderung der gesamten Schule (so etwas war wirklich nur in Hogwarts möglich) antwortete die Tür mit einer gestellten, hohen, piepsigen Stimme, die Dumbledore vage bekannt vorkam:

„Ich wollte nur einmal die ganze Schule gleichzeitig in dem Raum hinter mir sehen, jetzt wo doch bald Ferien sind und ich ganz allein bin und ich sie alle erst in nach den Sommerferien wieder sehe!" Die Türe gab einen falschen Schluchzer von sich und schniefte laut, dann öffnete sie sich langsam und knarrend.

Alle liefen so schnell sie konnten zu ihren Haustischen um möglichst schnell ihren Hunger zu stillen.

Doch wenn sie geglaubt hatten, dass die Probleme auf dem Weg zu ihrem Frühstück damit überwunden waren, hatten sie sich gewaltig geirrt.

Manchen gelang es noch ihre Teller anzufüllen und ihre Brote zu streichen, bevor sich alle Schüler und Lehrer gesetzt hatten, denn dann erhoben sich urplötzlich alle Stühle wie auf Kommando und schwebten hoch in die Lüfte.

Unter den Stühlen erschien aus dem Nichts ein großes Netz um eventuell fallende Schüler und Lehrpersonen aufzufangen. Viele Leute hatten vor Überraschung aufgeschrien und vor Schreck Messer und Gabeln fallen lassen.

Nachdem alle Sessel auf einer gleichen Höhe von ungefähr 15 Metern über dem Boden schwebten begannen sie plötzlich Muster, Formen und Figuren zu bilden.

Die Stühle mancher Schüler schwebten in die Mitte der großen Halle und begannen Pirouetten zu drehen.

Andere bildeten große Kreise um die Sessel in der Mitte und begannen sich wie bei einem Karussell im Kreis zu drehen. Wieder andere begannen wie eine Achterbahn rasend schnell auf- und abfahren. Andere bildeten so eine Art Muggelauto. So dass fünf Leute in zwei Sitzreihen in der ganzen Halle herumflogen.

Mit einemal hoben sich auch ein paar der leeren Sessel vom Hallenboden und schwebten durch das Netz, das offenbar so gezaubert war, dass es nur Menschen auffing, herauf zu den anderen Stühlen.

Dann begannen sie ganz sicher und vorsichtig Leute von einem Stuhl zum anderen zu werfen.

James konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, als er sah, wie Professor Dumbledore lachend mit Moony, Hagrid, Bertha Jorkins und Zoe in einem „Auto" durch die Halle raste.

Sirius fuhr mit Prof. Flitwick zusammen auf einem Motorrad und überholte Professor McGonagall, die auf ihrem offenbar etwas unlustigen Sessel in der Luft herumschwebte.

Sie drohte Sirius mit dem Zeigefinger, aber sie hatte ein so herzliches Lachen auf den Lippen, wie es die Schüler bei ihr noch nie beobachtet hatten.

Da sah er, wie Lily ganz in seiner Nähe lachend von einem Sessel zum nächsten hopsen. Er trieb seinen Sessel an um in ihre Nähe zu kommen (er und Sirius hatten ja gewusst, warum sie zwei ganz bestimmte Sessel am Tisch der Gryffindors anders verzaubert hatten als die restlichen!).

Maries Sessel begann gerade eine wilde Achterbahnfahrt mit ihr, so dass ihre dunkelbraunen langen Haare nur so in der Luft umherwirbelten. Lily raste also alleine in der Luft herum.

Als James neben ihr flog, konnte sie dann doch nicht so streng schauen, wie sie es beabsichtigt gehabt hatte, sondern musste lächelnd. „Guter Trick, ihr müsst ja die ganze Nacht gebraucht haben um die ganzen Stühle zu verhexen." meinte sie, unsicher ob ihr diese Frechheit gefiel.

„Ne, wir haben eine halbe Stunde lang gebraucht." sagte James, der Wahrheit entsprechend.

„Wow, dann wart ihr aber ganz schön schnell!", überrascht blickte Lily James an.

„Na ja, wir sind eben ziemlich gut.", behauptete James überzeugt.

„Oh mann, ich nehme alles zurück, was ich geschrieben hab.

Du sitzt echt auf einem hohen Roß! Dabei wärst du sonst ja eh ganz nett.", bemerkte Lily spitz.

„Ach ja, ich wollte mich noch für die Karte bedanken, das war sehr nett von dir!"

„Ach was, das war selbstverständlich, wenn einem Mitschüler etwas passiert!", behauptete Lily, doch ihr Sessel änderte nicht schnell genug die Richtung, als dass sie verbergen konnte, dass sie leicht rot anlief.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Partys & die liebe Verwandtschaft**

Mr. und Mrs. Potter stellten sich aufgeregt auf die Zehenspitzen um die beiden Jungen sofort zu sehen, wenn sie die Absperrung von Gleis neundreiviertel durchschritten.

Endlich sahen sie zwei bekannte schwarze Haarschöpfe aus dem nichts auftauchen. Der eine gehörte zu ihrem Sohn James Potter, der andere zu dessen bestem Freund Sirius Black, der in den Ferien bei ihnen wohnte und den sie gleichsam als zweiten Sohn aufgenommen hatten.

Sie winkten lachend um die beiden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

James und Sirius sahen sie sofort und steuerten ihre Gepäckkarren zu ihnen herüber. Sie begannen ein angeregtes Gespräch über den neuesten Hogwarts-Klatsch zu führen, als ein Pulk Mädchen zu ihnen herüberkam, um James und Sirius schöne Ferien zu wünschen.

Darunter fiel Mrs. Potter besonders ein Mädchen auf, dass wunderschönes rotes Haar hatte, das einen interessanten Kontrast zu ihren grünen Augen bildeten.

Auch ihrem Sohn war dies anscheinend aufgefallen, denn er schien sie in ein Gespräch über die Ferien verwickeln zu wollen (Sirius grinste und dachte im stillen, dass James sich wohl bald die 84ste Abfuhr von Lily einfangen würde), doch das Mädchen steuerte zu ihrer großen Verwunderung direkt auf sie zu, obwohl sie sich nicht entsinnen konnte, es schon einmal getroffen zu haben.

Es streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Hallo, sie müssen Mrs. Potter sein! Ich bin Lily Evans und gehe in die gleich Klasse wie Sirius und James und ich wollte mich ihnen nur vorstellen, da James gemeint hat, dass sie mich gerne kennen lernen würden, weil ich als einzige seine Lügen durchschaue."

Sie lächelte freundlich und war Mrs. Potter sofort sympathisch, außerdem fand sie das sehr interessant, da dieses Phänomen sehr selten war, selbst Minerva McGonagall, die eine ihrer Freundinnen in der Schule gewesen war und immer alles durchschaut hatte, konnte James Lügen auftischen, die sie nur selten durchschaute.

Sofort begannen Lily und Mrs. Potter angeregt zu plaudern, während Zoe der blonden Ceci, die über ihr ganzes pausbäckiges, rundes Gesicht strahlte, zugrinste und James Sirius irritiert anblickte. Was um des Zentauren Willen sollte das jetzt? Zumal er das ja nicht ernst gemeint hatte, er wollte ja um keinen Preis, dass seine Mutter plötzlich seine ganzen Lügen durchschaute.

Später als sie auf dem alten Familienperser saßen und nach Hause flogen, wandte sich Mrs. Potter an James und meinte:

„Diese Lily ist wirklich sehr nett, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ahm ... doch, eigentlich schon.", James war offensichtlich nicht gewillt mit seiner Mutter über Lily Evans zu sprechen.

„Und warum gehst du dann nicht einmal mit ihr aus?", mischte sich Mr. Potter jetzt interessiert ein.

Daraufhin bekam Sirius einen Lachanfall, der ihn, wäre der Sicherheitsgurt nicht gewesen, vom Teppich geworfen hätte und James murmelte etwas unverständliches in den Kragen seinen Umhangs und sah die restliche Fahrt nur mehr schweigend aus dem nicht vorhandenem Fenster.

Währenddessen fuhr Lily mit ihren Eltern in deren Wagen nach Hause. „Wo ist denn Petunia?" , erkundigte sie sich, eigentlich nur aus Höflichkeit.

„Sie ist nicht mitgefahren, weil sie sich ein paar Freunde eingeladen hat, um ihre Geburtstagsfeier nachzuholen.", antwortete Mrs. Evans vorsichtig.

„Wieso hat sie damit nicht bis morgen gewartet, wenn ich auch da bin? Ich hätte ihr ihre Feier schon nicht verdorben, aber ein Stück Torte hätte ich auch gerne gehabt.", meinte Lily enttäuscht.

„Ach, du kennst sie doch, sie fühlt sich dir gegenüber benachteiligt, deshalb haben wir ihrer Bitte nachgegeben, dass sie von heute auf morgen eine richtig große Party geben darf.", sagte Mr. Evans mit beruhigender, tiefer Stimme.

„Übermorgen muss sie dann ja mit uns mitgehen. Wir haben ein Ehepaar kennen gelernt, dass dir gefallen wird. Sie sind Zauberer und haben auch Kinder in deinem Alter.", warf Mrs. Evans fröhlich ein.

„Wirklich? Wie heißen sie? Kenne ich sie? Gehen die Kinder nach Hogwarts?" Lily war begeistert.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht. Wir haben sie nur bei einer Benefizveranstaltung kennen gelernt und herausgefunden, dass sie Zauberer sind. Sie bekamen fast einen Herzinfarkt, aber da haben wir gesagt, das wir sowieso bescheid wissen, da unsere Tochter eine Hexe ist.", lächelte Mr. Evans über den Überschwang seiner Tochter.

„Aber sie waren trotzdem beunruhigt, ob sie so leicht zu durchschauen sind, aber wir haben ihnen versichert, dass wir nichts gemerkt hätten, wenn wir nichts über Zauberer wüssten.", meinte Mrs. Evans.

„Was ja auch stimmt.", warf Mr. Evans ein. „Und was habt ihr so erlebt, vergangenes Jahr?"

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie redend, lachend und diskutierend.

Erst vier Stunden später kamen sie im Lake District an. Nachdenklich stieg Lily aus dem Wagen und betrachtete das Haus ihrer Eltern.

Manchmal hatte sie schon Heimweh nach ihrer Familie und ihrer Heimat.

Während ihr Vater ihren Koffer auslud und ihre Mutter den Wagen abschloss, durchquerte Lily das Gartentor und betrat den großen Garten.

Von der Terrasse her wehte der Klang von Lachen und Stimmen herüber.

Sie schlug einen großen Bogen um diesen Teil des Gartens und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte der dunkler Umriss eines Gebäudes vor ihr auf.

Sie öffnete das Tor und sog tief die Luft ein. Dieser Geruch war das, was sie am meisten in Hogwarts vermisste, den konnten ihre Eltern ihr nicht mit der Post schicken. Von links hörte sie leises Rascheln von etwas schwerem im Stroh.

Sie ging hinüber zu der großen Box, die dort abgeteilt war, sofort steckten sich ihr zwei Nasen entgegen. Lächelnd sprach sie mit den beiden Ponys und streichelte ihre Nasen.

Das eine Pony gehörte ihren Eltern, die ihr auch das zweite Pony geschenkt hatten, nachdem sie sich zu einer großen Pferdenärrin entwickelt hatte. So konnten Mr. und Mrs. Evans während Lily in Hogwarts war, gemeinsam ausreiten, denn Petunia machte sich nichts aus Tieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Lily das kühle Haus. Ihr Haar war voller Stroh und sie roch intensiv nach Pferdestall.

Als sie den Salon durchquerte und über die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, kam ein Mädchen aus der Küche, das ein Tablett in der Hand hielt, das sie bei dem Zusammenprall mit Lily fast fallen gelassen hätte. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Lily es fest, so dass die kleinen Brötchen vor einer Begegnung mit dem Boden verschont wurden.

„Oh, du bist auch wieder da?" Petunia Evans sah hochnäsig auf Lily hinab. Sie war groß, dünn, grobknochig und große blasblaue Augen beherrschten ihr pferdeartiges Gesicht.

„Ja, sieht ganz danach aus."

Eine peinliche Pause trat ein, dann sagte Petunia mit einer gezwungen freundlicher Stimme: „Wenn du willst, kannst du auch rauskommen - zu meiner Feier." Sie sagte das so gehässig, dass Lily sofort wusste, dass ihre Eltern Petunia ermahnt hatten, nett zu Lily zu sein.

„Allerdings solltest du dich vorher etwas frisch machen.", Petunia ließ ihren Blick über Lilys zerrauftes Haar und ihre schmutzigen Hände schweifen, dann blieb er an ihrem schwarzem Umhang mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen hängen und diesmal gab sie sich keine Mühe den Hass aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen:

„Und zieh dir gefälligst was anderes an. Mum und Dad mag es egal sein, dass du auch hier in diesen abnormen Sachen herumläufst, aber wenn du dich so meinen Freunden zeigst, dann wirst dir das Leid tun."

„Keine Panik, ich werde mich schon noch umziehen, du weist doch ganz genau, dass ich zu Hause immer Muggelklamotten anhabe und übrigens, was normal oder abnormal ist, hängt immer von der Ansicht des Betrachters ab." fauchte Lily wütend und lief die Treppe hinauf und knallte ihre Zimmertür zu.

Sie und ihre Schwester waren schon immer so verschieden gewesen, aber seit sie nach Hogwarts ging hatte sie kein vernünftiges Wort mehr mit Petunia wechseln können.

Sie ließ sie einfach nicht an sich heran, sie wollte einfach in ihrer eigenen Welt leben, in der sie sich bemitleiden und Lily so viel hassen konnte wie sie wollte.

Lily nahm ein heißes Bad und zog sich dann langsam an. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete kam es ihr vor, als würde jemand anderes vor ihr stehen, da es so ungewohnt war Jeans und T-Shirt anzuhaben.

Sie dachte darüber nach, dass sie noch eines ihrer alten Lieblingsbücher lesen könnte und dass sie erst hinuntergehen könnte, wenn Petunias Freunde gegangen waren, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Vater gesagt hatte, dass sie hier übernachten würden.

So stieg sie seufzend die Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche, wo sie ihre Mutter traf, die fröhlich eine große Platte mit kaltem Aufschnitt und noch mehr Brötchen herrichtete.

Lily wunderte sich im Stillen, wie viel Petunias Freunde wohl essen mochten, schließlich hatte Petunia, als sie sie vorhin getroffen hatte, schon eine riesige Platte mit Brötchen getragen.

Es traf sie dann auch fast der Schlag, als sie auf die Terrasse trat. Sie hatte mit ein paar von Petunias Schulfreunden gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was sich ihr da bot. Petunias Minderwertigkeitskomplexe gegenüber ihrer drei Jahre jüngeren Schwester mussten gewaltig sein, wenn die Eltern Petunia das hier erlaubt hatten.

Es schien so, als hätte Petunia alle Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang in der Schule eingeladen. Um die 40 Leute drängten sich im Wohnzimmer, auf der Terrasse, in der Gartenhütte und auf dem Rasen.

Entgeistert gesellte sie sich zu Petunia, die einem hässlichem Jungen, der neben ihr saß, schmachtende Blicke zuwarf. Petunia war sichtlich verärgert, dass ihre Schwester sich gerade jetzt zu ihr setzte.

Vor allem, da der Junge, der kaum Hals besaß, dafür aber unglaublich dick und rotgesichtig war, Lily jetzt interessiert musterte. Das war auch Petunia aufgefallen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen, als sie an Lily gewandt sagte: „Das, Lily, ist Vernon Dursley, er ist extra aus Surrey angereist, er ist ein Freund von Benjamin McFlason aus meiner Klasse.

Lily sagte nur kurz hallo zu Vernon, da sie keine Lust hatte, Petunia, aus welchem Grund auch immer, noch mehr zu verärgern.

„Ist Pete auch hier?", erkundigte sie sich daher bei Petunia, die offenbar sehr erpicht darauf war, Lily wieder loszuwerden und sofort ihren langen Hals reckte um Pete möglichst schnell zu erspähen.

Erleichtert sagte sie: „Ja, unser lieber Cousin ist auch da. Schau dort drüben ist er.", sagte sie übertrieben nett und verzog ihr Pferdegesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich schon nicht länger stören." Lily fiel es langsam auf die Nerven, dass Petunia plötzlich so tat, als würde sie ihre Schwester mögen, es war ihr viel lieber, wenn sie ihr direkt sagen würde, dass sie gehen sollte, was sie ohnehin liebend gern tun würde.

Das Gestarre von diesem anscheinend ein bisschen unterbelichteten Jungen ging ihr allmählich auf die Nerven.

„Aber Schwesterchen, du störst doch nie!", entgegnete Petunia und riss ihre blassblauen Glubscher, die denen ihrer Schwester so unähnlich waren, weit auf. „Da muss ich ihr zustimmen!", mischte sich plötzlich Vernon Irgenwas mit dröhnender, unangenehmer Stimme ein. Petunias Grimasse fiel so schnell in sich zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus. „Siehst du nicht, dass du störst?", fuhr sie Lily an.

Lily unterließ es, ihre Schwester daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch vor ein paar Minuten das Gegenteil behauptet hatte und zog genervt von dannen.

Als sie dann Pete, ihren Cousin und Nachbarn getroffen hatte, wurde es aber doch noch ein recht lustiger Abend.

Nur schade, dass sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Schließlich glaubten alle ihre Verwandten und Bekannte, dass sie auf eine Kanadische Spezialschule für Betriebsmanagement ging.

Auch den nächsten Tag überstand sie ohne größeren Schaden, außer, dass sie einen kleinen Schock bekam: Als sie sich am nächsten Morgen, eigentlich schon fast Mittag, da sie so lange geschlafen hatte, an den Frühstückstisch setzte, blickte sie auf und sah genau in die Augen von diesem mysteriösen Vernon, der offensichtlich einen ziemlichen Dachschaden hatte.

Sie hatte ihn gar nicht gesehen, weil sie noch so verschlafen war. So bekam sie einen riesen Schreck. Aber Gott sei Dank konnte sie sich noch mit den Händen abstützen, so dass sie sich bei ihrem Sturz vom Stuhl nicht weiter weh tat.

Dann, am übernächsten Tag, einem Montag, waren sie bei dieser geheimnisvollen Zaubererfamilie zum Essen eingeladen.

Ihre Mutter schwärmte die ganze Zeit davon, wie nett diese Leute waren und auch ihr Vater fand, dass sie sehr sympathisch gewesen waren. Petunia wollte sich in ihrem Zimmer einsperren, um sich diese Einladung zu ersparen, aber sie war den Eltern etwas schuldig. Immerhin hatte sie diese große Party veranstalten dürfen.

Insgeheim hatte Petunia große Angst vor diesem Essen. Sie hasste Zauberei. Sie hatte keinerlei gute Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Als kleines Kind hatte sie bei Streitereien mit Lily immer verloren und keiner hatte gewusst wieso, wo Lily doch klein und zierlich war und Petunia grobknochig und groß.

Und wenn sie ihrer Schwester gegenüber ungerecht gewesen war, waren auch immer merkwürdige Dinge geschehen. Zum Beispiel, als sie heimlich Lilys Schokoladeosterhasen aufgegessen hatte, da war ihr eigener (bei minusgraden) geschmolzen, hatte einen ekligen Grauton angenommen und nach Pfeffer geschmeckt.

Oder ein andermal, wollte sie Lily dazu zwingen, sie ins Bad zu lassen. Sie hatte dauernd gegen die Tür geklopft und geschrien, als plötzlich keine Türe mehr da war. Sie war verstört losgelaufen, um ihre Eltern zu holen, doch als sie die beiden dorthin führte, wo früher einmal der Eingang zum Bad gewesen war, war die Tür stabil und fest eingebaut wieder da. Da konnte man auf Holz klopfen.

Später dann, hatten alle immer von Lily geschwärmt und kein bisschen von ihr. Und warum? Weil Lily nicht ganz normal und nicht ganz richtig war!

Diese Leute, an deren Nachnamen die Evans sich nicht mehr erinnern konnten hatten ihnen den Namen ihres Kamins gesagt, so dass sie mit Flohpulver nach Südengland reisen konnten (Lily hatte einen Bekannten im Ministerium, der ihren Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen hatte).

Fünf Minuten vor zwölf Uhr gingen alle an den Kamin.

Lily, die als letzte reisen sollte, sah interessiert zu, wie erst ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und dann Petunia in den Kamin stiegen und laut „Godric´s Hollow" riefen. Ihre Eltern schienen nervös zu sein, aber nichts im Vergleich zu Petunia, die weiß wie die Wand war und Lily einen wütenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie verschwand.

Lily stieg nun ihrerseits ins Feuer sagte laut und deutlich: „Godric´s Hollow" und spürte wie sie begann, sich schnell um die eigenen Achse zu drehen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. „Überraschung"**

„JAMES! SIRIUS! Sie sind da!"

Mr. Potters laute Stimme hallte durchs Haus, woraufhin lautes Türenschlagen und dann Getrappel zu hören war. Dann erschienen am Fuß der Treppe zwei Jungen im Alter von ca. 16 Jahren.

Sie gingen auf Mr. und Mrs. Evans zu, um sie zu begrüßen. Als sie Petunia ebenfalls die Hand reichen wollten, wich diese zurück und starrte sie entsetzt und wütend an. Sirius warf James unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: „Vollkommen durchgeknallt, wenn du mich fragst!"

James nickte und flüsterte dann leise aus dem Mundwinkel: „Aber die Eltern scheinen ja zum Glück ganz nett und normal zu sein." Sirius tat seine Zustimmung kund, indem er wie wild mit dem Kopf nickte, woraufhin ihn alle außer James, der ja wusste, dass er damit sagen wollte, dass er Petunia Evans ebenfalls nicht für einen ganz dichten Kessel hielt, entgeistert anstarrten.

Mrs. Evans brach schließlich das Schweigen: „Unsere zweite Tochter müsste eigentlich auch gleich ankommen. Ah, da kommt sie ja!"

Tatsächlich schoss jetzt noch eine Person aus dem Kamin. Sie richtete sich auf und erstarrte. James blieb der Mund offen stehen und Sirius rief laut: „Evans!"

Erneut wandten sich alle ihm zu und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Mr. Evans fassungslos.

„Aber klar! Wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse in Hogwarts.", erklärte Sirius, während James seinen Stimme anscheinend noch immer nicht gefunden hatte und nur fassungslos auf das Mädchen starrte, in das er seit ungefähr zwei Jahren verliebt war.

„Wir haben nicht gewusst, dass du das bist, Evans´ gibt es ja schließlich wie Sand am Meer!", erläuterte Sirius seinen Ausruf.

„Ach ja! Du bist das nette Mädchen, das wir am Bahnhof getroffen haben!", Mrs. Potter strahlte Lily und ihre Familie an. „Was für ein Zufall, dass genau wir uns getroffen haben!", fügte sie an Mr. und Mrs. Evans gewandt hinzu.

„Ja, was für´n Zufall", murmelte James und schien es noch immer nicht fassen zu können, das plötzlich Lily Evans in seinem Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war. Das hörte allerdings keiner außer Sirius, denn alle gingen jetzt, laut schwatzend ins Esszimmer.

Nach dem Essen meinte Mrs. Potter freundlich zu Lily und Petunia: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn James und Sirius euch ein wenig das Haus zeigen? Wir rufen euch dann zum Tee."

Petunia tat so, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Lily hatte zu den zwei Freunden geblickt, um zu sehen, ob sie das überhaupt wollten.

James sah aus, als würde er gleich in Panik ausbrechen, so war es übrigens auch (sie hatten in einem Anfall von Freude, dass sie wieder zu Hause waren, das komplette Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt), aber Sirius nickte bestätigend, so dass Lily diesem Vorschlag zustimmte.

„Als erstes zeigen wir euch am Besten den Garten.", sagte Sirius strahlend und murmelte James im Hinausgehen leise zu: „Komm erst in einer Viertelstunde mit ihnen hinauf, ich mach inzwischen noch etwas sauber. Erleichtert sah James Sirius nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang im Obergeschoss verschwand.

„Was ist mit ihm los?", fragte Lily sehr misstrauisch, ob das nicht schon wieder ein Verkupplungsversuch war. James Antwort schien das zu bestätigen.

„Ihm ist schlecht geworden, er kommt aber gleich wieder."

„Ach, so plötzlich?", Petunia grinste hämisch und James bemühte sich nicht rot zu werden.

„Das ist eben so, wenn so ein Fön geht, wie heute.", behauptete er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Da wurden die Mädchen aber sowieso von ihm abgelenkt, denn Sirius hatte um von seinem Verschwinden abzulenken, den Manchester-Terrier der Potters freigelassen, der wegen der Gäste weggesperrt worden war. Nicht das er bösartig wäre. Nein, keinesfalls, nur sehr überschwänglich gegenüber Leuten die er mochte und sehr deutlich, wenn er jemanden nicht mochte.

So biss er sich erst mal in Petunias Hosenbeinen fest, bevor er sich daran machte, Lily umzuwerfen und abzulecken.

Im Durcheinander, in dem James den Hund schließlich von beiden Mädchen wegzerrte, von Lily, weil sie bereits nach zwei Minuten nass im Gesicht war, als wäre die baden gewesen und von Petunia, weil sie sonst wirklich nur noch Hot-Pants angehabt hätte, tauchte Sirius mit rotem Gesicht auf.

Erstaunt sahen ihn James, Petunia und Lily an. „So schnell?", fragte James, während Lily und Petunia gleichzeitig „Du hast dich aber schnell wieder erholt!", sagten.

Nachdem sie sich den Garten mit dem Weiher, der alle halben Stunden ein Grill war, angesehen hatten, stiegen sie hinauf in die große Dachkammer des Hauses, in der James und Sirius hausten.

Die Betten sahen aus, wie kleine Berge, da unter den Tagesdecken anscheinend Schulkoffer lagen. Wenn man über den Teppich ging, kam es einem vor, als würde man über sämtliche Schulbücher schreiten.

James sah Sirius wütend an, der grinste. Dann öffnete James den Schrank um eine noch am Boden liegende Jacke hineinzuhängen. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen. Sofort ratterten ihm zwei Kessel, ein Besen, zwei Eulenkäfige, zwei Garnituren furchtbar zerknitterter Schulumhänge, die aussahen, als hätte man sie zum Straßenputzen genommen und noch viele andere Dinge entgegen.

Als diese ganzen Dinge auf ihn zuflogen sprang er geistesgegenwärtig einen Satz zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu vermeiden, dass ihm sein eigener Kesser auf den Kopf fiel.

Wütend ging er auf Sirius los: „Was soll das, verdammt noch mal werden? Kannst du mir verraten, warum du das getan hast?"

Etwas kleinlaut saß Sirius auf seinem Sessel. Dann sagte er: „Ich wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du gleich die Kästen aufreißt."

James wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie ein Lachanfall Lilys ablenkte. Sie hatte nachsehen wollen, ob man von hier den Heathery Hill (Anm.: ich weis, der ist ganz woanders, aber mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts besseres eingefallen) sehen konnte, einen sehr bekannten Berg, da hatte sie Schuhe auf der Fensterbank gesehen. Sirius schien so viele Paare wie möglich aus dem Zimmer schaffen hatte schaffen wollen. James konnte sich, als er das sah, das Lachen ebenfalls nicht mehr verkneifen. ( Petunia hielt weiter ihre starre Miene aufrecht) Vor allem, als Sirius kleinlaut murmelte: „Im Kasten ist einfach kein Platz mehr gewesen."

Dann ließ Sirius den Hund sein Kunststück vorführen. Unter lautem Quietschen verwandelte sich der Hund in einen Blumentopf und zurück. James und Lily lachten, Petunia musste mit Mühe einen Schrei unterdrücken.

Alle lachten, daraufhin sah sie nur noch verbiesterter drein und zeigte keinerlei Regungen über das sehr ungewöhnliche Zimmer der Jungen. Lily interessierte sich sehr dafür, womit Zaubererkinder ihre Zeit verbrachten, so zeigte James ihr seine Spielsachen von früher, die im Keller aufbewahrt wurden.

Da war zum Beispiel ein kleines Indianerzelt, wenn man in das hineinkletterte und zur Rückseite wieder hinausstieg, war man plötzlich in der Prärie, wo man herumschleichen und Indianer und Cowboys, die natürlich nicht echt waren, beschatten konnte, man konnte ein Indianerdorf bauen, auf seinem Pferd ins nächste Dorf reiten oder Büffel durch die ganze Prärie scheuchen. Lily war begeistert.

So waren die drei bester Stimmung, als Mr. Potter zum Tee rief. Nur Petunia sprach kein Wort, sondern ging ein paar Meter hinter den anderen her.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Schwester los? Ist sie keine Hexe?", fragte James neugierig, als Petunia vor ihnen im Esszimmer verschwand.

„Nein, aber dafür ist sie wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf mich. Deshalb hasst sie alles was mit Magie zu tun hat."

„Verständlich!"

„Hä?", Lily sah James an. „Was ist daran verständlich?"

„Na das sie auf dich eifersüchtig ist. Du bist ja auch viel hübscher und netter als sie.", sagte James ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit.

„A-Ach ja? Ich versteh es ja – nicht meine ich. ... Ich gehe jetzt essen!", sagte sie, wütend darüber, dass James sie so aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Am Abend reisten die Evans wieder ab, nicht ohne vorher zu versichern, dass es sehr schön gewesen war und nicht ohne die Potters zu sich einzuladen.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. So dies war der 1. Streich ...**

Um zehn Uhr dreißig am Morgen des 1. Septembers kamen bereits die ersten Hogwarts-Schüler nach London, an den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Bis elf Uhr wurden es immer mehr, bis schließlich die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts versammelt war.

Überall liefen Kinder und Eltern umher und suchte Freunde, Töchter, Söhne, Katzen, Koffer, Kessel und noch tausend andere Dinge. Lily Evans verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und begann in dem Getümmel ihre Freundinnen zu suchen. Als erstes erblickte sie Zoe, die offensichtlich etwas zu viel Haarglanzgel erwischt hatte, denn ihre Schulterlangen, glatten schwarzen Haare sahen aus, als wären sie aus Metall, in dem sich die Sonne spiegelte. Grinsend begrüßte sie Lily. Als diese sie auf ihr Haar ansprach, meinte sie nur, ganz nebenbei, dass das ihre Cousine gewesen war, die ihr die Haare hatte schneiden wollen und dabei den falschen Zauber angewandt hatte.

Jetzt wusste keiner, wie lange die Wirkung dieses Zaubers andauerte, doch inzwischen war Zoe schon bei 1 ½ Monaten Glanzzeiten angelangt. Sie erzählte gerade, dass sie den Vorhang ihres Himmelbettes ab jetzt wohl immer zuziehen musste, da ihr Haar so hell leuchtete, dass sonst keiner im Raum schlafen konnte, (Sie selbst setzte seit über einem Monat immer eine Schlafmaske auf.) als Ceci und Marie auftauchten, die laut über etwas lachten.

So viel Zoe und Lily zwischen den lauten Lachattacken der Freundinnen verstehen konnten, hatte Black und Potter (wer sonst) Lucius Malfoy, diesen arroganten Jungen aus Slytherin verhext, so dass er wie eine Lokomotive zischen und im Kreis laufen musste, außerdem war ihm ein Rauchfang aus dem Ohr gewachsen.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Und das am ersten Tag!", meinte sie dann vorwurfsvoll.

„Und hat er dich heute schon mal gefragt, ob du mit ihm ausgehst?", fragte Marie neugierig.

„Nein, ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, aber er scheint sich das endlich aus dem Kopf geschlagen zu haben, er hat mich den ganzen Sommer über nicht gefragt, zum Glück. Ich muss sagen, dass er wenn mich nicht mit der Frage löchert, sehr nett ist."

„Ach ja? Nett von dir so etwas zu sagen! Aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich dich mir aus dem Kopf geschlagen habe, dann täuscht du dich gewaltig! Irgendwann werd ich dich so mit meiner Frage überrumpeln und dann kannst du nur ja sagen!" Triumphierend lächelnd stapfte James wieder davon, in Richtung einer großen Rauchwolke, die über dem Bahnhof schwebte und anzeigte, dass Malfoy dort irgendwo im Kreis schwirrte.

„Was war im Sommer?" Zoe, Ceci und Marie starrten Lily überrascht an.

„Ich dachte, du willst nichts von ihm!", empörte sich Marie und ihre goldbraunen Augen wurden rund wie Taler vor Erstaunen.

Auch Ceci machte ihrem Erstaunen Luft: „Wie kommt es, dass wir nichts davon wissen?" Die anderen drei nickten zustimmend. Kleinlaut holte Lily das versäumte nach.

„Also habt ihr euch im Sommer so um die zehn mal getroffen und bei uns sind keine Eulen eingetrudelt?" Zoe sah Lily enttäuscht an.

„Na ja, ich wollte eben nicht, dass dann wieder so Andeutungen von euch kommen.", meinte Lily kleinlaut.

„Na gut, wir überlegen uns noch, ob wir dir das verzeihen können.", sagte Ceci und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Aber jetzt wollen wir alle Einzelheiten hören. Eure Eltern sind jetzt also richtig gute Freunde?"

„Cool, dann hast du Sirius auch immer getroffen?" Das war Zoe, die schon seit einiger Zeit Blacks´ Charme verfallen war.

„Und er hat dir nie Komplimente oder so gemacht?" Ceci konnte über diese wunderliche Tatsache nur den Kopf schütteln, so dass ihre langen hellblonden Haare nur so um ihren Kopf flogen.

Ihre Freundinnen bestürmten Lily jetzt mit Fragen, so dass sie sofort wusste, dass sie ihr nicht ernsthaft böse waren.

So stiegen sie in den Zug und Lily erzählte bereitwillig von den Erlebnissen des Sommers.

Währenddessen belegten James, Sirius, Remus und Peter eines der Abteile und packten ihre Koffer und Eulenkäfige in die Gepäcknetze.

Aufatmend ließ sich Remus auf einen Fensterplatz fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine Freunde ließen ihn in Frieden. Sie wussten, dass er völlig erschöpft war, da letzte Nacht Vollmond gewesen war. James und Sirius lauschten Peters Erzählungen von dem Verlauf seines Sommers. Peter lebte mit seiner Mutter zusammen in einer kleinen Wohnung in London. Sein Vater hatte sie verlassen, als Peter noch klein gewesen war. Peter hielt seitdem nicht sehr viel von sich selbst, da er sich die Schuld an der Scheidung seiner Eltern gab.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.Testrahle & Gespräche**

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie in Hogwarts ankamen. Ogg, der Wildhüter führte die Erstklässler zum See, weil sie, wie es in Hogwarts Tradition war, mit dem Boot über den See fahren sollten.

Die älteren Schüler stiegen in die vielen, für die meisten Schüler pferdelosen Kutschen.

Verstohlen tätschelte Lily dem Testrahl, der ihre Kutsche zog, den Hals.

Sie war eine der wenigen SchülerInnen, die diese Zauberwesen sehen konnte. Auch sie konnte sie erst seit zwei Jahren sehen, da sie dabei gewesen war, als ihr Großvater gestorben war.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass James sie aus einem Kutschenfenster heraus beobachtete. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn die Leute sie darauf ansprachen, warum sie Testrahle sehen konnte.

Es war nicht sehr angenehm, wenn die Leute sie dann so betont rücksichtsvoll behandelten, als ob sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Schließlich war ihr Großvater schon seit zwei Jahren tot und sie war so gut das eben ging über seinen Tod hinweg.

Nach dem Festessen gingen alle Schüler, mindestens einen Kilo schwerer als sonst, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Sirius, Remus und Peter wollten sofort schlafen gehen, doch James, der beobachtet hatte, dass Lily sich allein an einen Tisch nahe dem Feuer setzte und offensichtlich einen Brief schrieb, während ihre Freundinnen gähnend die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochgingen, sagte, dass er später nachkommen würde.

Lily sah nur kurz auf, als er sich setzte. Sie schien nicht sehr erpicht darauf mit ihm zu sprechen. James ließ sich davon jedoch nicht abschrecken.

„Ich finde sie sehr schön, du auch? Und sie sind ja unglaublich nützlich! Mein Großvater hatte einmal einen Testrahl. Auf dem durfte ich immer reiten, wenn ich bei Grandpa war."

James hatte unvermittelt zu sprechen begonnen.

Überrascht sah Lily auf. „Wie? Du kannst sie auch sehen? Ich hab noch nie jemand anderen getroffen, der sie auch sehen konnte. Wen – äh tut mir Leid. Das war dumm von mir. Ich selbst will ja auch nicht danach gefragt werden." verschämt wandte sich Lily ab. Jetzt war sie selbst auch genauso wissbegierig und taktlos wie die anderen.

Doch James schien es nichts auszumachen. „Nein, nein. Du kannst mich ruhig fragen. Das ist schon sehr lange her. Ich war mit meinem Dad mit in der Arbeit und da hab ich auf der Notaufnahme gesehen, wie jemand eingeliefert wurde. Ich kannte diese Frau nicht, aber sie ist noch auf dem Weg zum FZ (Anm.: Raum für schwere **F**luch- und **Z**aubertrankbehandlungen) gestorben."

„Was ist dein Dad ein Heiler im St. Mungo?" Lily versuchte vergeblich ihre Neugier zu bezähmen.

„Ja. Er hat auch immer gehofft, dass ich mal in seine Fußstapfen treten werde."

„Wirst du das nicht tun? Heiler muss schon ein toller Beruf sein und schaffen würdest du es ja wohl." Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man einen leiten Hauch von Neid in Lilys Stimme hören.

Während James alles sowieso zu können schien, musste sie sich ihre guten Noten durch etwas Lernen zwischendurch verdienen. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht beschweren, aber James schien es doch noch besser zu haben.

Seit sie in Hogwarts waren, hatte sie James noch nie mit einem Buch in der Hand gesehen.

„Ja, könnte schon sein, aber darum geht es mir nicht. Ich will lieber etwas machen, war mir auch Spaß macht."

„Was willst du denn werden?"

„Na ja, ich würde wahnsinnig gerne ein Auror werden." Begeisterung schwang in James Stimme mit. „Und du?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden. Aber ich möchte auch Auror oder eben eine Heilerin werden. Das ist das Einzige, was ich mir vorstellen kann zu machen."

„K-k-kann iiiich v-v-verste-e-e-hen." James konnte ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Am besten wir gehen schlafen. Ich schreibe das Morgen zu Ende." Lily erhob sich, packte Pergament, Tinte und Feder zusammen und verabschiedete sich von James. Dann stiegen sie in entgegengesetzter Richtung die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hoch.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Walking in the Winterwonderland**

**oder der 2. Streich**

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Sirius und James mit dem dringenden Gefühl auf, dass ein Streich dringend notwendig war. Immerhin hatten sie in ihrer ganzen bisherigen Laufbahn als Sechstklässler noch keinerlei Unfug getrieben hatten.

Also planten sie, wie immer, einen sehr aufwendigen Streich.

Der Trank, den sie dafür brauen mussten, war sehr schwierig, außerdem musste er über einen Monat vor sich hin köcheln. Die Zutaten kauften sie heimlich bei einem der Hogsmeade- Ausflüge Ende September.

Am siebten November war es endlich soweit. James, Sirius, Remus und Peter kletterten um ein Uhr morgens leise aus ihren Betten.

Sie gingen hoch in den Nordturm, den höchsten Turm der Schule. Dort krempelten sie die Ärmel ihrer Umhänge hoch und sprachen gleichzeitig eine Beschwörungsformel. Dadurch holten sie den Zaubertrank aus einer anderen Ebene, in der sei ihn immer versteckt hatten, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade gebraut hatten.

„Mann, Wurmschwanz! Konzentrier dich doch mal!", fauchte Sirius Peter an, als die Beschwörung nicht funktionierte.

Vor Peter war ein gelber Blitz aufgeblitzt, der gezeigt hatte, dass von Peters Zauberstab zu wenig Energie kam um den Kessel zu materialisieren. Peter konzentrierte sich, so dass die schwierige Formel beim zweiten Versuch wirkte.

Ein Kessel, so klein wie ein Kochtopf erschien wie auf dem Nichts, drehte sich und blieb dann harmlos aussehend vor den vier Jungen stehen.

„Enormius!", Sirius deutete voller Vorfreude mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kessel. Doch der blieb unverändert. Auch die anderen drei versuchten ihr Glück, doch außer dass der Kessel sich im Kreis drehte, passierte nichts.

„Ich denke, dass ein Zauberschutz darauf liegt, dass die Leute für alle verschiedenen Tränke einen Kessel anderer Größe kaufen müssen." Mit diesen Worten trat Lily Evans aus dem Schatten.

Sirius machte einen rießen Satz und versuchte doch noch, den Kessel vor Lilys Blick zu schützen. James machte einen Sprung nach vorne, da er sich so erschreckt hatte. Remus Zauberstab fiel mit lautem Klappern zu Boden und Peter stand erschrocken und mit offenem Mund da und sah Lily an.

„Was machst du denn hier? Verfolgst du uns etwa?" Sirius hatte eingesehen, dass Lily den Kessel sowieso schon gesehen hatte und baute sich nun drohend vor ihr auf, was sie aber nicht sehr zu beeindrucken schien, obwohl Sirius gut einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst.

Erneut deutete sie auf den Kessel und meinte nur ungerührt: „Das hättest du wohl gerne! Nein. Ich wollte nur etwas Wasser trinken gehen, da hab ich gesehen, wie ihr Richtung Nordturm gerannt seid. Also hab ich beschlossen, euch im Auge zu behalten, damit ihr nicht schon wieder Unsinn anstellt."

„Du willst uns doch nicht etwa verpetzen?" James wurde vor Empörung einen halben Meter größer.

„Nein, ich will euch nur davon abhalten, euch schon wieder selbst Ärger zu machen!" Lily schien es zu Sirius´ Erstaunen wirklich Ernst zu meinen.

Während er es noch immer nicht fassen konnte, was für eigenartige Ansichten manche Leute doch hatten, sagte Remus, der aussah, als wäre ihm eine Idee gekommen, sagte:

„Hör mal Lily. Du bist doch so gut in Zauberkunst und hast du nicht letztes Mal gesagt, dass du ein Buch über urheberrechtlich geschützte Waren gelesen hast? Du könntest uns doch helfen, diese Kessel mitsamt Inhalt anschwellen zu lassen?"

Lily schien fassungslos, ob dieses Angebots. „Und warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich das tun?"

„Na ja. Ich dachte du magst den Winter sehr gerne?", Remus lächelte hintergründig.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.Kekse & _DIE_ Horrorbestrafung**

Am nächsten Morgen glaubten viele der Bewohner von Hogwarts, dass sie noch träumten oder sich an der Tür geirrt hatten.

Im ganzen Schloss lag ein Meter Schnee. Viele Schüler fanden sich damit ab und zogen ihre Winterausrüstung an. So erschien die ganze Schule dick in Schals gehüllt, mit Pudelmützen anstatt der üblichen Spitzhüte auf den Köpfen und mit Fäustlingen bewaffnet.

Professor McGonagall hatte murrend ihren schottengemusterten Wintermantel aus dem Schrank geholt. Sie mochte den Winter nicht so besonders. Sie musste schleunigst zu Professor Dumbledore in die große Halle.

Wütend starrte sie auf den vielen Schnee, der auch in der großen Halle lag. Sie überlegte gerade, dass die Pulverschneemassen von einem dummen Schülerstreich herrühren mussten, vermutlich ein Zaubertrank zur Herstellung von Schnee, als sie von lautem Jubeln aus der Eingangshalle aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Sie lief so schnell es der hohe Schnee zuließ in die Eingangshalle zurück. Was sie da sah, schien das Beweismittel zu sein, das sie gesucht hatte. Fünf Schüler eingemummt in dicke Mäntel, Schals und gestrickten Mützen waren auf aneinandergeketteten Muggelschlitten die Treppe heruntergefahren (die Treppe war voller Schnee, so dass das möglich war), und hatten elegant vor der großen Halle gehalten.

Es war offensichtlich, dass diese fünf Schüler auf den Schnee vorbereitet waren, denn die Schlitten wurden in den Kerkern aufbewahrt und waren schon sicher an die 20 Jahre nicht mehr benutzt worden.

Dementsprechend sahen sie auch aus, doch diese Schlitten waren blank poliert worden und die Kufen waren frisch geschliffen. Sie schritt energisch aus, um möglichst schnell zu den nicht identifizierbaren Missetätern (die Winterkleidung verdeckte ihre Gesichter) zu gelangen.

Natürlich vergaß sie dabei, dass unter ihren Schuhen ein Meter glatter, von hunderten von Schülern zusammengetrampelter Schnee lag.

Mit einem Plumps machte sie Bekanntschaft mit dem kalten Schnee. Fünf grinsende Gesichter tauchten über ihr auf.

„Könnten wir ihnen vielleicht aufhelfen - Frau Professor?", fragte Remus scheinheilig grinsend, während Sirius vor lauter Lachen schon fast auf dem Boden lag.

James musste sich auf den ebenfalls lachenden Peter stützen, um nicht auch bei Sirius und McGonagall auf dem Boden zu landen.

Gereizt schnaubend packte Professor McGongall Remus Lupin´s Hand. Doch gleich darauf landete sie wieder auf dem Boden. Diesmal vor Schreck. Sie hatte es von diesen vier Unruhestiftern nicht anders erwartet, doch sie hatte eben die fünfte Person, die neben Remus stand gesehen und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. „Miss Evans! Was fällt ihnen ein? Wie – Wieso – Warum machen Sie so etwas?"

McGonagall konnte es später noch immer nicht fassen, das eine ihrer mustergültigsten, freundlichsten Schülerinnen, die immer so vorbildlich handelten, plötzlich bei einem Streich mitmachte, mit dem der ganze Unterrichtsablauf gestört wurde.

„Also schließlich konnte ich ja nicht immer so strebsam bleiben, Frau Professor! Und außerdem ist dieser Streich ja außerordentlich amüsant, oder?" Lily konnte ein lautes Prusten nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie Professor McGonagall ansah, die da enttäuscht und empört auf dem Boden der verschneiten Eingangshalle saß.

„Sie kommen mit mir! Alle fünf!" Professor McGonagall hatte sich wieder gefasst und war mit erneuter Hilfe von Remus Lupin aufgestanden.

Jetzt schritt sie grimmig voran zu ihrem Büro.

„Setzen sie sich und nehmen sie sich jeder einen Keks!", energisch schloss McGonagall die Tür hinter den Übeltätern.

Ihr entging, dass Sirius eine ganze handvoll Kekse in seine Umhangtasche gleiten ließ. Da die Dose sich immer wieder neu auffüllte, fiel es auch wirklich nicht weiter auf.

Sie hörte auch nicht, wie James Lily erklärend zuflüsterte: „Nimm auch welche mit! Jetzt so kurz vor Weihnachten sind sie besonders gut und zart gebacken!"

Als Lily in nur verduzt ansah, ließ er zum Beweis, dass das kein Scherz war, ebenfalls eine paar Plätzchen aus der schottengemusterten Keksdose in seine Schultasche gleiten.

„Du kannst ihm ruhig glauben. Wir sind Experten. Sie teilt die Kekse jedes Mal aus, wenn sie einen bestraft und es eigentlich selbst ganz komisch findet.", raunte Sirius ihr jetzt von der anderen Seite zu.

Hören sie sofort damit auf, Miss Evans irgendwelche Sachen zuzuflüstern!", McGonagall war empört: „Sie haben einen überaus schlechten Einfluss auf sie!"

„Aber ich bitte sie, Frau Professor! Da hat ja eher sie einen schlechten Einfluss auf und!", behauptete James undeutlich, da er den Mund mit Keksen vollgestopft hatte.

„Ruhe Mr. Potter und sprechen sie gefälligst nicht mit vollem Mund!", fuhr ihn McGonagall an. „Und den Menschen, der ihnen das glaubt, den muss man erst mal finden. Jedenfalls werden sie bestraft werden! Und zwar mit einer Strafe, die sie so schnell nicht wieder vergessen werden! Eine furchtbare, abstoßende, langwierige Strafarbeit!" Drohend weiteten sich McGonagalls Augen.

„Und was für eine Strafe wird das sein?", fragte James zweifelnd ob der Existenz einer solchen Strafe.

„Ihr werdet ...Oh, ihr werdet ... Nun ich gebe zu, ich weiß im Moment noch keine passende Strafe für Sie. Aber seien sie gewarnt. So, und jetzt nehmen sie sich noch einen Keks und dann verschwinden sie schleunigst in den Unterricht."

„Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wir hätten euch nicht verpetzt, sondern euch geholfen!" Zoe wollte im Zauberkunstunterricht noch immer nicht recht glauben, dass ihre mustergültige Freundin, die in der Schule immer nur Spitzennoten schrieb und noch nie gegen einen Lehrer aufbegehrt hatte, bei einem Streich der Marauder mitgemacht hatte.

Lily Augen glitzertern vor Freude über ihren Streich noch immer die Augen.

„Na ja, ich hatte den Jungs ja versprochen, dass ich nichts sage. Das müsst ihr verstehen."

Marie beugte sich hinter Zoe vorbei und erkundigte sich flüsternd, ob sie wenigstens wissen könne, was das für ein Zauber gewesen war, der so viel Schnee erzeugt hatte.

Doch bevor Lily antworten konnte, beugte sich Remus vor (er und die anderen Marauder saßen wie immer in der letzen Reihe und somit genau hinter den vier Mädchen, so dass sie jedes Wort verstehen konnten) und flüsterte leise, so dass Professor Flitwick nichts hören konnte: „Nein, tut mir ja Leid Marie, aber wir verraten unsere Zaubereien nie der Öffentlichkeit. David Copperfield tut das ja schließlich auch nicht!"

„Wer?"

Alle bis auf Lily beugten sich nun auch zu Remus und Marie hinüber, bzw. nach vorne.

„David Copperfield ist ein Muggel, der zb. Kaninchen aus Hüten zaubert und dann behauptet, dass es Zauberei sei." Lily hatte diese Erklärung so laut geflüstert, dass die anderen sieben es problemlos hören konnten.

„Wahnsinn, aber kriegt er keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium, wegen des Geheimhaltungsabkommen?" Ceci zog die Augenbrauen zweifelnd hoch, so dass sie unter ihrem Pony verschwanden.

„Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass er ein Muggel ist!" Lily wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ach ich bitte dich! Er ist sicher nur undercover! Wie sollte er sonst Karnickel aus einem Hut zaubern!" Sirius sah Lily erstaunt an, er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie schlau war, wie konnte sie dann auf so etwas hereinfallen, das war doch offensichtlich, dass dieser David Irgendwas ein Hochstapler war, der das Ministerium hinterging und vor den armen leichtgläubigen Muggeln so tat, als wäre er einer von ihnen.

„Er knöpft den Muggeln sicher auch noch einen Menge Galleonen ab, dass sie bei diesen leichten Zaubereien zusehen dürfen!" Sirius Nasenflügel blähten sich, ob dieser Frechheit und er meinte zu James gewandt: „Wenn wir erst mal Auroren sind, werden wir diesen Typen aufspüren und ihm das Handwerk legen! Nicht wahr?"

„Aber er ist wirklich ein Muggel!" Lily musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Sirius sah komisch aus, wenn er so empört war.

„Ja klar, Lily!" Sirius war deutlich anzuhören, dass er an Lilys Meinung zweifelte. „Hast du den schon einmal live gesehen?"

„Ja allerdings."

„Damals warst du aber noch nicht in Hogwarts, oder?"

„Nein, ich war erst zehn Jahre alt."

„Na siehst du! Damals warst du auch noch eine richtige Muggel und leicht hinters Licht zu führen!" Triumphieren schlug Sirius mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Lily gab es auf ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und hoffte nur für David Copperfield, dass Sirius sein Vorhaben bis er Auror war, wieder vergessen würde.

„Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte sie stattdessen neugierig Remus.

„Ich habe es im Lernseher gesehen –"

„Was ist ein L-", unterbrach James neugierig, doch auch er wurde abermals von Lily unterbrochen.

„Fernseher meinst du."

„ ... Ja. Das kann sein, dass das so heißt. Und ich habe ein Buch über ihn gelesen. Vermutlich hat Sirius aber recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass dieser Mann kein Muggel ist, denn in diesem Buch erwähnt er seine Begabung mit keinem Wort. Das Buch ist schon recht alt, weißt du und vermutlich wollte er damals noch nicht, dass jemand etwas über seine Kräfte weiß!", meinte Remus überzeugt.

Lily musste einfach so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln, da sie sonst das Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken hätte können. So fragte sie lieber Sirius, ob er noch ein paar Kekse habe.

Und so aßen sie die restliche Stunde Kekse und hörten, im Falle von James und Sirius ausnahmsweise einmal dem Lehrer zu


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Berufinformation**

Lily ging summend den Korridor im dritten Stock entlang und summte zufrieden vor sich hin. Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises „Psst! Psst, Lily".

Jemand stand im Schatten der Büste von Siegfried dem Salamanderzähmer.

Überrascht erkannte Lily Remus Lupin, der ihr ungeduldig bedeutete näher heranzutreten.

Neugierig ging sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich soll dich um Hilfe bitten. Peter steckt in der Klemme. Komm bitte mit!"

Überrascht folgte sie Remus, der sie jetzt im Laufschritt in die Eingangshalle und auf die Schlossgründe führte.

„Was ist denn mit Peter?", keuchte sie während sie den Umhang fester um ihre Schultern zog. Es ging ein empfindlich kalter Wind.

Remus führte sie geradewegs auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Zögernd folgte ihm Lily durch das immer dichter werdende Unterholz.

Auf einer Lichtung angelangt erkannte sie zwei Gestalten, die sich über eine dritte beugten.

Sirius und James hatten ihre Wintermäntel ausgezogen und einen unter Peters Kopf gelegt und ihn mit einem zugedeckt. Peter war offensichtlich bewusstlos und hatte eine kleine Wunde auf dem Kopf.

„Ein Einhorn war in ein Netz verhängt, Peter wollte es befreien und die Seile zernagen - äh – durchschneiden und dabei hat das Einhorn ihn in seiner Panik mit dem Huf am Kopf getroffen.

James hat gesagt, dass du vielleicht Heilerin werden willst und schon einiges an medizinischer Literatur gelesen hast. Deshalb musst du ihm helfen, Peter zu heilen.", erklärte Sirius leise zu Lily gewandt.

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Ich kann das nicht!" Lily konnte es nicht fassen, dass die vier gerade sie geholt hatten.

„Nein, das schaffst du schon. Du musst nur das zu machen, was ich dir ansage. Wir können nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und zu einem Lehrer erst recht nicht!" James schien wild entschlossen zu sein das durchzuziehen.

Lily sah die Entschlossenheit in James Blick mit dem er sie nun maß.

„Okay. Ich werde es versuchen." Lily gab nach.

„Gut. Du brauchst nur tun, was ich sage. Ich habe schon öfter assistiert, wenn mein Vater diesen Zauber durchgeführt hat." James zückte seinen Zauberstab und Lily tat es ihm gleich.

Eine Viertelstunde später wischten sie sich die blutigen Hände ab. Sie hatte Peters Kopfwunde gereinigt und mit einem Zauber verschlossen.

Nachdenklich sah Lily zu, wie Peter langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„Ich glaube, ich will wirklich Heilerin werden.", meinte Lily, die in ihrer Aufgabe voll und ganz aufgegangen war, während Remus mit grünem Gesicht zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und Sirius ganz weiß geworden war.

„Ja, du hast das gut gemacht. Du auch Pr- äh James. Ihr wart sehr professionel!" Sirius hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen, auch wenn seine Stimme zitterte und er sich einen warnenden Blick von James eingefangen hatte, da er versehentlich fast Prongs, zu James gesagt hatte. Prongs war James´, Padfoot Sirius´, Wormtail Peters und Moony Remus´ Spitznamen wegen ihrer Tiergestalten, in die sie sich verwandeln konnten und in Remus Fall wegen seiner Werwolfgestalt.

Wenn die Marauder nicht unter sich waren, verwendeten sie diese Spitznamen nie.

Lily schien jedoch nichts aufgefallen zu sein. Stattdessen fragte sie etwas anderes, was ein anderes Geheimnis der Marauder war.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich so früh im Verbotenen Wald gemacht?"

„Wir waren spazieren. Na gut, ich gebe es zu, wir streifen oft im Verbotenen Wald umher, einfach zu unserem Vergnügen."

James hatte es erst abstreiten wollen, doch dann hatte er Lilys strengen Blick gesehen und hatte jeden Widerstand aufgegeben.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass der Verbotene Wald Verbotener Wald heißt, weil er verboten ist, oder? Das ist wirklich leichtsinnig von euch. Und ich würde gerne wissen, wieso Peter Seile durchnagen will. Ich hab´s ja vorhin gehört, wie es dir rausgerutscht ist Sirius Black."

„Ach was, Lily. Du kennst Sirius ja. Er redet eben viel Blödsinn.", sagte James kühl, doch er sah Lily dabei nicht an, sondern half Peter dabei aufzustehen.

Remus hatte die letzten Worte von Sirius, Lily und James gehört, als er wieder auf die Lichtung wankte.

Er sah Lily hinterher, wie sie zweifelnd und unüberzeugt dreinsah, sich verabschiedete und dann zum Schloss zurückging.

James sah seine Freunde an und fasste sich dann ein Herz. Er fragte sie etwas, was ihm schon länger unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass wir Lily auch zu einem Marauder machen könnten? Schließlich hat sie uns das letzte Mal geholfen und gerade eben hat sie ja bewiesen, das sie was kann und dass sie ihren Mund halten kann.

Außerdem ist sie ja wirklich sehr zielorientiert und so dickköpfig, dass sogar Sirius sich dabei die Zähne ausbeißen kann. Oder?", fügte er zweifelnd hinzu, ob seine Freund auf diesen Vorschlag eingehen würden, oder ob sie ihn für verrückt erklären würden.

Sirius wollte erst empört etwas erwidern, doch dann beschloss er ausnahmsweise einmal vorher nachzudenken, was aber vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Remus ihn warnend ansah.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt sich wie fast immer aus der Diskussion heraus. Das war zwar manchmal etwas nervig, doch es sorgte dafür, dass Abstimmungen nie zwei zu zwei ausgingen, da sich Peter immer der Mehrheit anschloss.

Nachdenklich sah Remus James an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Hältst du es denn aus, wenn du dauernd mit ihr zusammen bist? Ich denke dadurch wird sie auch nicht eher mit dir ausgehen. Und bist du dir darüber im Klaren, dass wir ihr dann auch von euren Tiergestalten, der Karte des Rumtreibers, vom Tarnumhang und von mir erzählen müssen."

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir müssen es eben versuchen. Ich muss mir ja nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich in sie verknallt bin. Wir können ja einfach so Freunde sein, ich habe sowieso schon die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass sie mir je eine Chance geben wird."

Sirius sah seinen Freund beunruhigt an. Das James so schnell aufgab, verwunderte ihn, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser jetzt schon ungefähr zwei Jahre hinter Lily her war.

Remus jedoch schickte Sirius einen Blick, der eindeutig sagte: Er tut doch nur so, damit wir nicht bemerken, wie er leidet. 

Sirius nickte zustimmend. Er wäre zwar nicht auf diese Idee gekommen, doch in solchen Gefühlsdingen hatte Moony so gut wie immer Recht.

„Also, ich bin dafür, dass wir abstimmen!" Remus ergriff jetzt die Initiative. „Ich bin dafür, dass Lily aufgenommen wird. Bei James ist es klar und Peter ist daher auch auf unserer Seite. Ich denke, dass wir bei dieser schwerwiegenden Entscheidung einstimmig sein sollten. Also Sirius?"

„Okay, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn wir sie aufnehmen, solange wir dadurch nicht zu einer kleinen Streberbande werden."

James wollte schon aufbrausen, dass Lily kein Streber war, doch Remus würgte ihn ab.

„Gut. Dann werden wir ihr heute Nacht um zwölf alles erzählen. Aber wo?"

„Natürlich in der Heulenden Hütte." Für Sirius schien dies die natürlichste Sache der Welt zu sein.

„Ja James kann sie im Gemeinschaftsraum abholen, ihr die Augen verbinden und sie zur Hütte bringen.", kicherte Peter trollhaft.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr von ihr will, also was soll diese dämliche Kicherei.", fuhr James Peter an.

„Ja ja, das ist uns schon klar, Prongs, aber du kannst das ja trotzdem machen, wenn sie dir ja eh egal ist.", bestimmte Remus besänftigend.

Also steckte Sirius Lily beim Mittagessen einen Zettel zu, auf dem folgendes stand:

Komm heute um 11:30 h in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es ist wichtig und keiner unserer Verkupplungsversuche, bestimmt!

Bitte vertrau uns dieses eine Mal und komm alleine.

Mit allerallerherzlichsten liebsten & nettesten Grüßen 

Sirius Black, Verfasser dieses Briefes, und den restlichen Maraudern.

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis Lily Sirius Gekrakel entziffert hatte, dann ließ sie den Brief verblüfft sinken und überlegte, was sie tun sollte.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Der 5. Marauder**

Punkt viertel vor elf Uhr verließ Lily den Schlafsaal in dem ihre Freundinnen bereits schliefen. Sie hatte nur Marie von Sirius Brief erzählt und die Freundin hatte versprochen ihr nicht zu folgen, sondern nur zu schauen, wo sie war, wenn sie über zwei Stunden lang weg sein würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie erst gar nichts, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie erkennen konnte, dass jemand in einem der Armsessel am Kamin saß, in dem nur noch ein Haufen Glut lag.

Langsam ging sie auf die Person zu. Dann erkannte sie, dass es James war, der offenbar beim Warten eingeschlafen hatte.

Vorsichtig zupfte sie an seinem Umhangärmel. Langsam drehte er sich, leise grunzend auf die andere Seite und schlief seelenruhig weiter.

Lily stupste ihn nun energisch an und endlich fielen ihre Bemühungen auf fruchtbaren Boden. James öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Hab ich verschlafen? Hat Zauberkunst schon angefangen, Sirius?", fragte er schläfrig.

„Also wirklich. Ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass ich Sirius so ähnlich sehe!", empört richtete sich Lily auf.

„Wa- oh, tut mir leid. Ich wusste momentan nicht so genau wo ich bin. Entschuldige E- Lily." James rappelte sich jetzt schnell auf und zog ein blaues Tuch aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Hier, komm her."

„Was? Was hast du denn vor?" Lily schaltete sofort auf Misstrauen.

„O mann! Ich will dir nur die Augen verbinden und dann bring ich dich zu den Anderen. Keine Panik. Ok."

James fiel das alles langsam wirklich auf die Nerven. Wieso taten die Anderen immer so, als hätte er je Chancen bei Evans. Sie misstraute ihm ja offensichtlich mehr als einem Alligator, der wollte, dass man ihm eine Hand ins Maul legte. Sie schien ihn wirklich für einen Unmenschen zu halten.

Lily war noch immer nicht überzeugt davon, dass sie der ganzen Sache trauen konnte, doch sie merkte an James´ Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Misstrauen wirklich getroffen hatte. So drehte sie sich um und ließ sich die Augen verbinden.

James nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie wie es schien aus dem Schloss heraus.

Sie atmete tief die kalte klare Nachtluft ein.

„Man könnte meinen, dass alles so friedlich ist, wenn man so draußen ist.", meinte Lily nach einiger Zeit um etwas Konversation zu schaffen.

„Wenn man es so oberflächlich sieht vielleicht schon!" James gab sich absichtlich kurz angebunden, obwohl es ihm oft ähnlich ging.

„Meinst du wegen Voldemort?"

Lily erwartete ein Zucken in seiner Hand zu spüren, ein Schaudern oder, dass er scharf die Luft einsog, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil.

James sagte: „Genau, wegen Voldemort. Während wir hier im sicheren Schloss herumsitzen, werden draußen vermutlich gerade jetzt wieder Familien von Unschuldigen umgebracht."

„Ja und alles nur wegen dieses Scheiß Reinblutwahns.", meinte Lily erbittert.

James lachte trocken. „Ja nicht wahr. Ich schäme mich manchmal richtig wegen meiner Herkunft. Ein Reinblüter. Na und. Zum Glück ist das Blut in meiner Familie egal. Es geht darum wie man ist und nicht was man ist. Bei Sirius dagegen..."

„Er ist wegen seiner Familie zu dir gezogen, oder?" Lily konnte ihre Neugier nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja. Seine Familie behandelte ihn wie Dreck, der es nicht wert ist ein Black zu sein."

James Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton angenommen.

Bevor Lily noch etwas sagen konnte, sagte James: „So, Achtung. Bleib hier stehen. Ich hole dich gleich."

Sie hörte etwas Zischen und Schnalzen, dass plötzlich verstummte. Dann führte James sie weiter.

„Jetzt rutscht du gleich eine Rutsche hinunter, ich halte dich fest und fang dich auch unten auf, also keine Angst und nicht schreien."

Nervös spürte Lily, dass James neben ihr sich nach unten sinken ließ. Er zog sie mit sich und schon spürte sie sich hinabfallen. Anscheinend sausten sie eine sehr steile Erdrutsche hinunter. James hielt sie am Umhang fest und sorgte so dafür, dass sie nicht zurückblieb.

Nach ein paar Minuten war es zu Ende und sie rutschte in James ausgestreckte Arme der damit verhinderte, dass sie gegen die Wand rutschte.

Er half ihr auf die Beine und führte sie weiter durch einen niedrigen Erdgang, der ewig lange zu sein schien.

Am Ende des Ganges führte er sie eine Treppe hoch. Sie stand auf Holzboden und konnte Stimmen hören, die immer näher kamen.

Dann spürte sie, wie sie jemand zu einem Tisch führte und auf einen Stuhl setzte.

Und dann hörte Lily Evans eine Geschichte. Eine wunderbare Geschichte von vier Freunden, einem Werwolf, einem Hund, einem Hirsch und einer Ratte.

Schließlich trat Schweigen ein und ihr wurde das Tuch von den Augen genommen.

Sie sah in die ernsten Gesichter der vier Marauder, die ebenfalls rund um den Tisch saßen, an dem auch sie saß.

Dann fragte Remus ernst: „Und willst du eine von uns werden? Was auch immer, du darfst jedenfalls nichts zu irgendjemandem sagen. Auch nicht zu Zoe, Ceci oder Marie."

„Also wirklich. Aber ich will euch nur sagen, dass das verdammt leichtsinnig von euch war. Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne bei euch mitmachen."

Remus, Sirius und Peter grinsten, doch James wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Also gestatten Padfoot!"

„Moony!"

„Wormtail."

Alle drei reichten Lily die Hand und stellten sich vor.

„Prongs", murmelte schließlich auch James in den Kragen seines Umhangs.

Sirius sah Remus vielsagend an, so als ob er schon immer gesagt hätte, dass James noch immer in Lily verliebt war. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Sirius. Lange Leitung.

Dann stießen sie alle mit Kribbelsekt auf den fünften Marauder an und gingen dann zurück zum Schloss.

Sie stiegen auf den Westturm, wobei sie Lily gleich zwei der wichtigsten Utensilien für Streiche und Regelbrechungen aller Art zeigten. James Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.Der Dritte Streich**

Viele der Schüler von Hogwarts wachten durch die plötzliche Helligkeit in ihren Schlafsälen auf und sahen schlaftrunken aus ihren Schlafsaalfenstern. Über dem ganzen Schloss hatte sich, wie es schien, eine Kuppel aus Regenbögen gebildet,

die glitzerten und leuchteten und sich langsam umformten, so dass sie aussahen wie Nordlichter.

Dann lösten sie sich auf und fielen in der Form von kleinen Sternen zu Boden. Bevor die Lehrer, die natürlich ebenfalls aufgewacht waren, die Schüler davon abhalten konnten, stürmten viele der Jugendlichen aus ihren Schlafsälen und hinaus auf die Schlossgründe, um sich die warmen, sattgoldenen Sterne näher anzusehen.

Die vielen Sterne blieben alle ein paar Zentimeter über dem Erdboden schweben und tauchten das Schloss in glitzerndes Licht. Sogar Professor Dumbledore wurde dabei gesehen, wie er ein paar der Sterne einsammelte und mitnahm. Auch nachdem sich jeder Schüler ein paar der wärmenden, glücklich machenden Sterne mitgenommen hatten, lagen noch immer so viele da, als wäre der Boden mit Goldglasur überzogen.

Fünf Schüler jedoch hatten sich keinen Stern genommen. Sie waren auch nicht hinausgerannt. Sie standen auf dem höchsten Turm von Schloss Hogwarts, dem Westturm und stießen mit ihren Sektgläsern auf alle noch kommenden, gemeinsamen Streiche an.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Verwirrt sah Lily Evans an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes. Sie hatte die letzten Monate seit sie ein Marauder war sehr genossen. Sie hatte mit den vier Jungs Streiche geplant und ausgeführt, die, aufgrund ihrer Genialität in die Schulgeschichte eingehen würden.

An diesem Abend, als sie bereits im Bett lag, aber nicht einschlafen konnte, jedoch war sie eher verwirrt und nachdenklich.

Sie hatte Gedanken in ihr entdeckt, dass ihr sehr zu denken gab.

Es war mehr als beunruhigend.

Sie hatte selbstverständlich bemerkt, dass sie sich mit James Potter in den letzten Monaten glänzend verstanden hatte. Doch heute hatte sie sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass James Augen wunderschön waren. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, sah er sowieso sehr gut aus.

Wieso war ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen, als James Potter in sie verknallt gewesen war? Denn jetzt war es zu spät. Oder?

In diesem gesamten Schuljahr hatte er sie noch nie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Und das war sehr bemerkenswert. Immerhin war schon die Hälfte des Schuljahr um. Natürlich behandelte er sie immer sehr Gentlemen-like, doch das sagte nichts, immerhin war sie eine gute Freundin.

Schließlich begann sie zu überlegen, wieso sie eigentlich nie mit ihm ausgegangen war.

„Weil er ein arroganter kleiner Spinner war, ganz einfach.", sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Ach was. Du kennst ihn ja jetzt seit dem Sommer über besser. Er überspielt ja nur seine Gefühle, mit dieser Arroganz, die eigentlich ganz niedlich ist.", behauptete jetzt eine andere Stimme etwas lauter.

„Na und.", sagte jetzt wieder die erste Stimme. „Jetzt ist es so und so zu spät. Er ist nicht mehr verknallt in dich!"

Bei diesem Schluss angelangt, begann Lily langsam zu verzweifeln. Soweit war sie vorhin auch gewesen.

„Warum bin war ich nur so ein Idiot?", fragte sie sich laut.

Ceci ließ einen Schnarcher hören und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Dann frag ihn eben, was er fühlt." Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf waren wieder da.

„Gut. Das mach ich!", entschloss sie sich energisch und rollte sich zusammen um endlich zu schlafen, bevor sie ihre Freundinnen wirklich noch aufweckte.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Den ganzen nächsten Tag versuchte eine unausgeschlafen wirkende Lily James alleine anzutreffen. Das blieb auch Moony nicht verborgen. Er gab seine Beobachtungen wie immer an Sirius weiter.

Den beiden war natürlich aufgefallen, dass James schon längere Zeit etwas neben sich stand.

Sirius hatte schon länger nichts mehr über James komisch abwesendes Verhalten gesagt, obwohl er sonst überall seinen Senf dazugeben musste, um sein Wohlbefinden zu sichern.

Denn vor ein paar Wochen hatte er einmal geäußert, dass James offensichtlich „Herz-Schmerzen" hatte. Wie gesagt. Das äußerte er nur einmal.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte McGonagall verblüfft fest, dass Sirius Blacks Haare wie bei einem russischen Nusstroll zu Berge standen.

Auf ihre Frage hin, was er denn gemacht habe, wurde James Potter ganz verlegen, Sirius sah sauer drein und Remus und Peter grinsten sich eins.

James hatte einfach die Nerven verloren und den eitlen Padfoot mit einem Haarvolumenzauber belegt, der sich gewaschen hatte. Nur Lily, die nicht dabei gewesen war, wusste nicht um was es ging.

Glücklicherweise legten sich Sirius Haare nach einer Zeit wieder, doch jetzt hielt er seinen Mund.

„James! James!" Sirius musste laut rufen, um sich bei seinem Freund Gehör zu verschaffen, da dieser anscheinend schon wieder einmal mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war.

„Was willst du denn?" Prongs war in letzter Zeit oft etwas gereizt.

„Du sollst mit Lily die Slytherins auskundschaften. Du weißt schon, wegen des Passwortes und dem ganzen. Remus kann nicht er muss Peter noch bei seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz helfen und ich kann auch nicht mitkommen. Du weißt ja, mein Hals." Er räusperte sich laut und falsch.

James sah in misstrauisch an, doch Sirius verschluckte sich nun wirklich, vor lauter Aufregung, ob James den Köder schlucken würde, so dass er einen Hustenanfall bekam, der unbestreitbar sehr echt war.

„Na das hast du ja sehr echt und überzeugend rübergebracht.", grinste Remus, während er Sirius den Rücken tätschelte. „Ich habe es Lily schon gesagt. Aber nicht, das sie das Passwort des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums herausfinden sollen. Dann würde sie nämlich nicht mitgehen. Als Vertrauensschülerin weiß sie das sowieso und ich auch."

Minuten später schlichen James und Lily auf Zehenspitzen zu den Kerkern.

Dann stellten sie sich hinter einen großen Wandvorhang und warteten darauf, dass ein Slytherin seinen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten würde.

„Übrigens James, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich früher immer so abserviert und verletzt habe." Keine Antwort.

„Hast du mich gehört? Es tut mir leid!"

„Na und. Jetzt ist es zu spät." Trotz schwang in James Stimme mit.

„Wirklich?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass du deine Meinung nach zwei Jahren plötzlich geändert hast." James lachte hohl und sarkastisch.

„Vielleicht ja doch - könnte immerhin möglich sein." Lily sah sich nicht um, aber sie hörte, wie er die Luft laut einsog.

„Und was ist, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht mehr will?"

„Gut, dann mach das. Ich wollte sowieso nur noch loswerden, dass du die Schönsten Augen hast, die ich je gesehen habe." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie hinter dem Wandvorhang hervor, Regulus Black um und die Treppe hoch zur Eingangshalle.

James war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. War das eben wirklich geschehen? Dann rastete etwas in seinem Kopf ein: Lily Evans wollte mit ihm ausgehen!

Er raste nun seinerseits die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Regulus hämischen Blicken.

„LILY! Warte!"

„Was willst du denn noch?" Er holte sie im zweiten Stock ein und sah, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um dich das wieder einmal zu fragen, aber – na ja- willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Der folgende Kuss war wohl Antwort genug.

„Schlagt ein!" Triumphierend grinsend standen Moony, Padfoot und Wurmschwanz hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Wir könnten eine Verkupplungsagentur aufmachen. Wenn wir die zwei zusammen gebracht haben, dann schaffen wir das auch bei allen anderen. So wie die sich angegiftet haben."

„Ja. Das habe ich wirklich gut organisiert." Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Auch wenn Mooney die meiste Arbeit gemacht hat."

Remus strenger Blick hatte wie immer gewirkt.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt**

„SIRIUS! JAMES! Ich bin schon wieder da! Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie nett es bei den Weasleys war. Sie haben ein Kind, das in etwa gleich alt ist wie Harry. Wir wollen uns demnächst einmal treffen - JAMES?"

Lily Potter hängte Mantel und Schal auf die Kommode und trat beunruhigt in ihr Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, wo James Potter, ihr Ehemann, Sirius Black, der beste Freund der beiden und ihr Sohn Harry waren. Auch in der Küche waren die drei nicht aufzufinden.

Schließlich fand sie die drei im oberen Stockwerk im Ehebett. Harry lag auf Sirius Bauch und schlief ebenso wie die beiden Männer tief und fest. Bei diesem Anblick musste Lily sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Vorsichtig, um ihren Sohn nicht aufzuwecken, hob sie Harry von Sirius´ Bauch und legte ihn in seine Wiege. Das Baby blinzelte nur einmal kurz mit einem Auge und schlief dann ruhig atmend weiter.

An der ganzen Schlafzimmerdecke schwebten große rosa Seifenblasen, die Harry in letzter Zeit heraufzubeschwören pflegte, wenn er auf sich langweilte oder wenn er viel lachen musste.

Letzteres war an diesem Abend für den kleinen Zwerg anscheinend des öfteren der Fall gewesen, denn Lily konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass einem in Gesellschaft der beiden Obermarauder langweilig werden konnte.

Leise weckte sie nun auch ihren Mann und ihren gemeinsamen Trauzeugen. Beide ließen sich nur ungern aus ihren Träumen reißen.

Doch als sie endlich wach waren, folgten sie Lily auf Zehenspitzen schleichend, um den vier Monate alten Harry nicht aufzuwecken, aus dem Zimmer.

In der Küche erzählte Lily den beiden was sie an diesem Abend erlebt hatte und von dem zukünftigen gleichaltrigen Spielkameraden Harrys, Ronald Weasley, ein sechs Monate alter Rotschopf. Dann verabschiedete Sirius sich gähnend von seinen Freunden und stieg auf sein Motorrad und flog in den dunklen Sommernachthimmel davon.

Er wohnte nur ein paar Meilen entfernt und war ein ständiger Gast in Godric´s Hollow, dem Haus, das Lily und James nach der Ermordung von James´ Eltern geerbt hatten. Auch war er oft zur Stelle und spielte Babysitter, wenn Lily und James ausgehen wollten. Auch heute war er da gewesen, um mit James einen lustigen Abend zu verbringen und mit ihm gemeinsam auf Harry acht zu geben. Er war ein großartiger Patenonkel.

Die Potters konnten einfach nicht anders.

Obwohl sie wussten, dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her war, genossen sie ihr Leben doch in vollen Zügen.

Ende Mai des darauffolgenden Jahres eröffnete Lily James, dass er erneut Vater werden würde. Die Potters war unheimlich glücklich und ließen sich die Laune auch nicht von einer Prophezeiung vermiesen, die sie höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht betraf.

Keiner hatte Beweise dafür, dass jemand in ihrem Umkreis ein Spion war und sie vertrauten ihren Freunden blindlings.

Zwei Monate später allerdings geschah etwas, dass alles gewaltig änderte. Lord Voldemort zerstörte diese Familie ebenso wie er zuvor tausend andere Familien zerstört hatte. Doch diesmal fand er in seinem Feldzug gegen anständige, unschuldige Menschen einen Feind.

**Harry Potter, **den Jungen der lebte.


End file.
